Kiir (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary She is a traveler whose power is undeniable, her speed is unmatched by most, and her "Willpower" is one of the greatest in all of Gyrohem... She is a traveler, her origins presumably come somewhere from the south-east. She is an enigma, not many know who, or what, she is, but, most people simply call her by the alias, "Dragon of the South-East", as whoever has seen her fight and lived, thought that they were fighting a legendary dragon. Appearance and Personality The "Dragon of the South-East", or her real name, Kiir, has semi-long, gray flowing hair with pitch black eyes, other than her pupils, which are flaming red. Her attire she wears most of the time consists of a black and red "battle robe". To strangers, Kiir seems to be like a bloodlusted dragon out for its prey, a murderer through and through. At first glance, one might be right. But, for those who do know her look at her as kind, respectful, practical, and at times clumsy, with a childish, but dark and sarcastic sense of humor. What makes her stand out from others is her determination, and her resolve to always try her best in anything. Out of all of those traits though, her wisdom is the most prominent. She has years of experience on life, knowing all too well about the "real world" and its struggles. She believes in a survival of the fittest mentality. Growing up, she has realized the weak die out, and the strong, be it physically or mentally, stay alive. This philosophy affected her to such an extent that she is extremely paranoid about others, often staying isolated most of the time. Even with this weakness, she still walks on with a smile, determined to stay alive. In battle, Kiir won't hold back. In a one on one fair fight, if the other opponent is respectful or honorable, she will rarely fight with underhanded tactics, if any at all. If the opponent is disrespectful or dishonorable though, she will fight on the same grounds as them, and do anything to win. Even if it means killing the enemy. Kiir seems simple-minded at first glance, but through that exterior is someone with immense wisdom on life and its difficulties. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, presumably somewhere in the south-east Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: ?? Dislikes: ?? Eye Color: Black with red pupils Hair Color: Gray Laterality: '''Left-handed '''Hobbies: Being a freelance mercenary Values: ?? Status: Alive and active (It's unknown what she's doing as of now) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: Red/Black Extra Music: * Na Mo Naki Kizu (Alternate theme) * Hunt Or Be Hunted (Kiir in battle) * Vedrim - Ionia ("Willpower"/Comeback theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, 4-A when fighting with "Willpower" Names: Kiir Tanichi, "Dragon of the South-East" Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable H2H Combatant, Aura 'and [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Subset of this ability is called "Willpower" Manipulation. Clarification on the abilities here),' 'Aura Sensing, Reality Manipulation '''(via "Willpower"),' 'Limited Probability Manipulation (Brings bad luck to anyone who opposes her),' 'Willpower Defense (via "Willpower". Clarification on the ability here. Kiir is only able to resist at least 90% of the abilities listed on the clarification link),' '''Hax Nullification/Negation' (via "Willpower". Is only able to negate said ability for the duration of a fight, and can only be used when Kiir damages the opponent(s) during said ability), Reactive Evolution '''(When damaged by an opponent, Kiir's Aura and physical capabilities passively increase for the duration of that fight, and can hypothetically increase forever, so long as she won't die via that damage),' '''Pain Negation,' Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration '''(Low-Mid, at least High-Mid with "Willpower"), Close Weapon Mastery, Precognition (A "six-sense" that's so refined it more than counts as precognition, being able to "sense" abilities and attacks being used far before they're even executed) '''Attack Potency: At least''' Large-Planet level'' (Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack, all of which were around the size of or even larger than Mt. Everest), '''Multi-Solar System level '''with Willpower (Stalemated Blood Form Linx) Note: Her energy projectiles do slightly less damage than her regular attacks. 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Blitzed Linx in their first fight), Massively FTL 'with Willpower (Comparable to Blood Form Linx) Note: Precognition increases her reaction speed massively. 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large-Planet Class, Multi-Solar System Class with Willpower Durability: Large-Planet level '''(Kiir stated that she isn't durable as she is tough), '''Multi-Solar System level with Willpower. "Willpower" and regeneration make her extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman+ normally (Can still fight on even with fatal wounds such as being her heart being pierced or her arm being cut off), High Superhuman with "Willpower" (Can fight for days on end even if she has grievous or deadly injuries such as being stabbed in the head or being slowly melted) Range: Extended Melee Range with a weapon, Hundreds of Kilometers when using Aura Energy for melee (Blasted away multiple large Gyrohem mountains), Large Planet when using Aura Energy for ranged projectiles (Comparable to Linx and Delta) Standard Equipment: Ornate Broadsword Intelligence: Kiir is an amazing improviser, and whenever she fights, she can get a bit unconventional in fooling her opponents, such as pulling down their pants to limit movement, using their limbs as projectiles, or flipping around them, unbeknownst to them that she hit their pressure points until a second later. With her insight and wisdom, she also can look at a person, and judge whether they fall under her category of "good" or "bad". Weaknesses: Even though she has an Aura bigger than others by training, Kiir's Aura could eventually break/run out. This was shown when she fought Linx Rifelson again in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament, when both of their Auras broke. Willpower will also not work without Aura. She is slightly indifferent about the act of murder and usually goes for the kill in no-rule fights. Standard Equipment * Ornate Broadsword: It is unknown how Kiir obtained this weapon. All we know is that it's nearly unbreakable, being able to withstand hits stronger that her own, and it will seem to always stay sharp, no matter what condition. Kiir has stated that she is masterful of nearly all close ranged weapons, but this is her main weapon of choice for nearly all situations. Notable Attacks and Techniques * "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Kiir can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. She could survive attacks that would normally kill her, such as multiple hits from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Kiir can also use Willpower in offense, boosting her attacking power to always be stronger than her opponent. But, Kiir never does anything more than boosting her strength above the level of her enemy, or survive hax abilities, so unless bloodlusted, one shouldn't expect her to do things such as erase her enemy out of existence, but she ''can do such a thing if need be. * '''Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Kiir primarily uses this to enhance her strength, speed, and stamina. This is how she is able to destroy objects with simply the air from her swings. Feats *Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. *Held her own for a long time against Kurai Form Linx, and even damaged him enough for him to be forced to go into Blood Form to even tie against her. *Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack. (To destroy a Gyrohem mountain, you'd have to be at least a planet buster) *Kiir survived over 100 strikes ''from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. For comparison, Linx Rifelson has only been seen to survive at least 30 strikes. Other '''Notable Victories:' Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time. Linx didn't have Kurai Form and above at the time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Abyssion (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx used both Kurai and Blood Form against her. This was because Kiir wanted Linx to go all out with all of his strength) Trivia/Notes: * W/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Kiir's power, strength, speed, etc.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hax Category:Swordswoman Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Gyrohem Characters